Make it Double
by Objective Mistress
Summary: Korra enjoys Wing and Wei. Pure smut. Crackfic not intended to be taken seriously.


**Title:** Make it Double

**Rating:** M (smut)

**Word Count: **~800

**Summary: **Korra enjoys Wing and Wei. Pure smut. Crackfic not intended to be taken seriously.

**Author Note:** Special thanks to Kwongs for helping me to figure this out. Also this hasn't been proofed, I wanted to get it out fast.

.

.

Korra isn't sure how it begins, but soon enough they've tipped over into a large bed, her body pressed comfortably been theirs, attention lavished on her from both sides.

She knows from sparring with Wei and Wing and later playing a round of power disc once she was comfortable with metal bending, that the twins are perfectly synchronized when focused. She can now confidently say the same applies in the bedroom as their hands work in tandem to pull her green tank top over her head and slide her pants down until she's left bare except for the ratty wrappings around her breasts (underwear hasn't exactly been a priority in her travels). They take that off too, their fingers gentle and warm against her flesh that is so unaccustomed to contact like this (it's been a while and she's never done anything like this).

The twins back off slightly, giving them just enough time for them to pull off their clothing. Part of her swears she's seeing double as she takes the moment of space to allow her eyes to roam over their bodies. They're hard and muscular, bodies sculpted by years of hard training with the most unyielding element.

Wei's lips descend onto hers, their tongues tangling as she gets used to his spicy, earthy flavor. His lips trace down her cheek to her jaw, and then to her neck as her fingers tangle and twist in his short hair.

Another pair of lips (Wing's) press light kisses against her hip, hands running up her muscular legs past her knees and to her inner thighs. She feels a single finger trace her folds. She almost looses it then and there when Wing presses his finger in and twists his wrist on the way back out before setting a flow, teasing pace.

Moaning into Wei's mouth, she wants to ask for more but her lips are otherwise occupied. Another finger would help to dull the fire that she feels between her legs. Her back arches, hips bucking as Wing presses the tip his tongue against her clit.

She's drowning in pleasure; sucked under the surface and enveloped by sensation. Her fingers claw at Wei's back, holding on for dear life as Wing slides another finger inside her. She bucks against his hand and he presses deeper inside her, his fingers curling and pressing against a spot that felt so good she clenches her jaw shut just as a moan emanates from her throat.

"Go ahead," Wei murmurs against her neck. "Make her cum."

Wing hums in agreement, sucking relentlessly on her clit. His fingers set a relentless pace that has her hanging on for dear life. When she comes she swears stars tint her vision as she clenches around his fingers as she falls, waves of pleasuring radiating up her spine and spreading through every inch of her body. Her body melts into the dark green sheets, recovering and enjoying the attention as they cuddled her between them.

"Mmm, hang on," she smiles when she feels steady enough.

Korra rolls over on to Wei, straddling his legs on her knees. Her lips press a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock. She is rewarded with a groan and a hand in her short hair that urges her to go on. How can she say no? She takes just the tip into her mouth, her tongue flat against the underside of his shaft as her hand works at the base. Humming, she takes him as far into her mouth as she can, enjoying as he pulls harder on her hair.

Wing shifts behind her and gives her hips a squeeze. She feels the spongy head of his cock press at her entrance before slowly sliding into her slickness and she moans, her mouth still full of Wei's cock. Korra has never felt so full as he moves behind her at an easy pace, his hardness pressing deep within her.

She's going to come, and she's going to come hard she—

.

"If you're going to moan in your sleep like that you can sleep outside," Toph complained.

Korra woke up suddenly, her thighs pressed together and her hand sandwiched between. "I um, I…" she was so thankful that the earthbending master couldn't see the blush on her face.

"What were you dreaming about anyway over there?"

"…Avatar business," she lied quickly.

"Figures," Toph settled back in on her pallet, "The last Avatar was a shitty liar too."


End file.
